1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to molding compounds comprising a thermoplastically processible aromatic polyamide.
2. Discussion of the Background
Aromatic polyamides prepared from diamines of the general formula ##STR1## are well-known (see, e.g., DE-OS No. 36 09 011). The melt viscosity of these aromatic polyamides is very high, however. Consequently, very high temperatures must be used in preparing and processing them--in general at least 350.degree. C. At these temperatures the product is degraded, as evidenced by discoloration or degradation of mechanical properties.
Another drawback is the sensitivity of these polyamides with respect to hydrolytic decomposition, which is caused by a high absorption of water. In order to prevent this hydrolysis, additional steps--such as drying--are required during processing.
Thus, there is a need for molding compounds, based on aromatic polyamides, which possess low melt viscosities and high hydrolysis resistances and are free of the above-mentioned disadvantages and are thermoplastically processible.